


Writing Prompts

by samurininja1032



Series: Writing prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fifth Harmony (Band), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurininja1032/pseuds/samurininja1032
Summary: first time writing on here and i couldn't decide what I wanted to write about so pretty much this is gonna be a bunch of oneshots from my favorite ships so uhhh yeah
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Writing prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114289
Kudos: 2





	Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is gonna be a one shot of catradora! It's the end of the world 0-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra felt the ground shake. Despite being across town she knew that Adora felt it too. Despite it being 6 months Catra remembered that Adora hated Earthquakes. She should just check on her right? No that's stupid, is it? Based off of the song "If the World was Ending"

If the world was ending you'd come over right? 

\-----

Catra wasn't sure how she ended up here exactly. Standing right outside her door, the door that she swore she would never knock on ever again. Everything looked the same, same cracked stone pathway leading up to door. Vibrant green plants lining the front porch ledge. 

She thought about leaving, she hadn't knocked yet. She could simply turn and leave and Adora would never even know she was there. 

So why didn't she? 

_knock knock_

The distant sound of footsteps getting closer forced Catra's hairs to stand on edge. She swallowed her growing anxiety and cleared her thought to stand ground against her fight or flight telling her so desperately to run. Then the door creaked open.

"Catra?" Adora questioned in disbelief. 

"Hey Adora" Catra said leaning against the door frame quickly entering Adora's personal space. Adora backed up a tiny bit her face mildly flustered from the sudden contact. 

Catra always seemed to always do this. Put on a façade when she didn't like a situation. Her nerves were calmed down by now and Catra felt herself letting go and falling into the security of her display of fake confidence. 

"Catra, what are you doing here?" Adora asked finally regaining her composure. 

"What I can't come visit?" Catra pouted. To this Adora only rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this Catra." Adora said firmly, she made a move to close the door, "If you don't need anything then please just-"

"Are you ok?" Adora paused in her tracks and stared at Catra whos entire confidence had just abandoned her. 

_So much for that performance_

"What?" Adora asked, opening the door wider. Over her shoulder Catra could glance into Adora's apartment and her apartment was a mess. There were books all over the ground. Shattered glass and porcelain littered the floor waiting to slice into her feet. Catra knew the earthquake was a strong one, but she hadn't been expecting it to have been this destructive. Catra only had violent shaking but nothing that trashed her apartment like how Adora's looks at the moment. 

"The earthquake Adora, are you ok? Do you need any help?" Catra asked not even trying to hide the worry evident in her voice. Adora glanced over shoulder at the chaos that was her home and moved out of the door way letting Catra inside.

\------

After the inital mess and dangers were taken care of Catra sank into the couch with exhaustion. Adora approached her with a glass of water. 

"Thank you again for helping me clean up, I was kinda rattled still." Catra took the water appreciatively hyper aware of their hands briefly touching, "I've never been in an earthquake that strong before." 

" That's understandable, I wasn't expecting things to be this bad though in all honesty." Catra responded taking a sip of her water and glancing around the apartment that still looked like a mini tornado blew through it she noticed one window had been shattered, "You're gonna need a new window." 

Adora looked over at it in acknowledgement, " yeah, I already called for a replacement but it's not gonna be coming in for a few days." 

Catra then remembered the recent break-ins that had been occurring recently, " You shouldn't stay here." 

_Come stay with me_

"I already talked to Glimmer and I'm staying with her and Bow so you don't need to worry." Adora chuckled out.

Of course Adora already had things planned out. She has friends that actually care about her, why does Catra have to be there? Catra had told herself she was going to check on Adora just to be a considerate human being, but she knew the truth. She didn't want to be alone. She had no one to call and ask if she was ok, no one that would call and ask if she needed a place to stay. Adora does though. 

_Stop thinking like that, this is the reason why she left you._

Adora seemed to have noticed the far away look in Catra's eyes, she scooted closer to Catra and placing her hand on top of hers tentatively. 

"Hey," Adora said snapping Catra back into the moment, "where'd you go just now?". Catra looked down at their hands and felt a build up in her chest. She quickly stood up and brushed dust that wasn't there off her clothes. 

"I shouldn't be here, I should go." Catra muttered out turning to make her way toward the door. That is, until a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. 

"Catra wait," Adora all but whispers out, "stay, please." 

Catra looks at Adora the tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she doesn't have the heart to wipe them away. 

" Why? You don't need me. You never did." Catra replied, she wasn't sure when the atmosphere shifted but she felt a build up of pressure in her chest. 

"You're an idiot if that's what you think." 

"Adora I can't stay here, I'm just going to hurt you again." 

Saying that sparked something inside of Adora as she looked up at Catra with a fire behind her eyes. 

"These last 6 months have hurt me enough Catra. Do you know how hard it was to break up with you? Do you think I wanted to do that?" 

"If you didn't want to then why did you?" Catra retorted back her tears flowing freely now matching Adoras teary eyes. 

" Because you weren't happy Catra!" Adora exclaimed, sinking back onto the couch holding her head in her hands. " You weren't happy I could tell. Our lives just aren't compatible, you know that" 

Catra took a seat next to Adora her dry tears leaving her eyes puffy and red. 

"If you say our lives aren't compatible then why do you want me to stay?" Catra asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Adora. 

" Because being away from you hurts more than fighting with you." Adora looked up at Catra fresh tears starting to pool in her eyes, " I rather fight with you every day than never be with you. I need you Catra" 

Catra was speechless, she had been imagining this moment happening ever since Adora left her, but now that's it's here she doesn't know how to feel. 

  
She wanted nothing more than to embrace Adora with a hug and live the happy life she had before, but she knew she couldn't. This was wrong.

"Adora we can-" Catra was suddenly cut off by the ground beginning to shake violently a deep rumble echoing into their ears. Catra, who had been standing at the time, dropped onto the ground for stability clutching the arm chair of the couch for dear life. The ground continued shaking for a few seconds longer until it subsided. Catra shakily stood up, or at least tried to, when a vice grip around her wrist stopped her. Adora was clutching to Catra like she was her life line and it broke Catra's heart to see Adora in such a vulnerable state. 

Strong, level-headed Adora, was now shaking even though the ground had stopped moving. Eyes squeezed shut as she tried to make her body small. Catra sat back down next to Adora and gently wrapped her arms around her. Adora welcomed the contact and let her body sink into Catra's arms. 

"It's ok, " Catra purred into her ears, " it was just an aftershock, there might be a few more but they won't be as violent" 

"Just, please don't leave." 

Catra knew what Adora was implying, she meant in in more than a literal sense. Yet she had to fight the urge, the oh so easy invitation back to when life was good, or what she thought was good at the time. 

She gently eased Adora out of her arms and held her at arms length so she could see into her bluebell eyes.

"Adora, you don't know how badly I want to stay. To start over, but I can't." Catra had to look away for a second seeing Adora's hope break in her eyes, " I need to grow, you need to grow. We can't stay like this Adora."

Adora looked down but let out a weak nod in agreement.

"Does that mean that there's a chance?" Adora asked trying not to let her voice break.

"There's always a chance."

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Catra let out a small laugh releasing Adora and starting to make her way toward the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Oh Catra!" Adora called out, Catra paused one step already out the door, " Don't be a stranger alright? I mean it."

"You got it chief" Catra replied, finally turning to leave. She didn't want Adora seeing the happy tears that had started to form hearing her words. Catra took one more look at the house behind her. 

_I'll be back for you, I promise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haii, I hope you guys enjoyed this, Ik that most earthquakes aren't strong enough to really trash a house to the extent that Adora's was but lets just pretend that this one did but it wasn't like absolutely destroying it's fault lines. I'm really excited to write more, This is my first thing I've ever published so idk how anything on here works but yeah if it's possible give me suggestions!


End file.
